


Wait for a Moment

by Anonymous



Category: Shame (2011), Trance (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 警告：任性傻白甜，狗血OOC。这篇文想要尝试弱化一些糟糕的部分，而不是放大去解剖。剧情简介：两个认识多年的同居室友突然关系转变。





	

 

1

一切都是从他和Simon上床以后开始失控的，Brandon想。

午休的时候，他在电脑上搜寻中介信息，希望能尽快找到新住处。现在他绝对不能回家面对Simon。

他算好Simon不在家的时间，特地请假去整理行李，企图神不知鬼不觉，可惜未能如愿。Simon不仅在家，还同往常一般与他打招呼，就好像他们之前没有上过床，就好像他们仍是普通的同居室友。

Brandon松了口气，心里又有点不甘心：Simon怎么可以一点都不在意呢？

“你今天回来很早。”Simon没有回头地说了一句。电视机开着，但更像是背景音。Brandon一时不知下步该做什么，只能绕过对方，先回房间再说。

把自己关在房里之后，他才仔细回忆起Simon刚刚的言行举止，他觉得对方好像真的没有讨厌上他。那他要不要走呢？房子一时半会儿不是那么快能找到的，住酒店也是笔不菲的花销，而且肯定是比不上家里舒服。或许他不用那么当回事？虽然勾引人的是他，被上的也是他。想到这里，他不禁自嘲，明明一直以来都相安无事，怎么那天就发了神经？末了他又觉得自己太不要脸，没有再呆下去的必要。

 

2

早些年Brandon刚移居纽约，一穷二白，身为职场菜鸟，生活拮据，便只能合租。他在网上看到Simon的出租告示，打电话联系了对方。公寓的布置颇有品味，干净整洁。因为地方不大，而Simon那时又急需钱，房租对当时的Brandon来讲还是很划算的。

就这样过了好几年，Brandon的事业走上正轨，早有可以买房的积蓄，却一直没有动作。他住惯了这个地方，也习惯了Simon的存在。

 

 

Simon曾和一个叫Elizabeth的女人交往过，Brandon一度以为两人会结婚，但最后他被甩了。Simon赌瘾再犯，但那天他运气特别好，赢下不少钱，不过一出赌场的门就被暴打。

Brandon给Simon处理伤口，一个没忍住，还是发表了自己的感想：“我早说过，感情靠不住。”

Simon默默瞪了Brandon一眼，对方无知无觉，继续说着：“更何况，你们也不适合。”

“Brandon，你欠揍吧。”Simon把手关节捏得咯咯响。

Simon的前女友Elizabeth是个心理催眠师，Brandon对这类职业的人天生就有反感。不过彼此初见的场面，他可是难以忘怀。

某天他半夜回家，离门很近的时候听到了里头的一些声音。他把耳朵贴在门上确认，第一反应是Simon把女人带回家来了。其实这也没什么，他在外头乱晃个把小时再回来应该也结束了。可是鬼使神差的，他并未那么做。他掏出钥匙把门旋开了，室内的音乐声混杂着呻吟在继续，某种程度上那两具交缠的身影并没有发现他，而他得以透着门缝观察起来。

女人被整个压在桌子上，Simon从后面进入她。她巧克力色的肌肤与Simon的白皙形成强大的视觉冲击，Brandon可以看到Simon全裸的背影，身体随着撞击有力地进攻着，潮水般汹涌。他可以看见汗珠顺着Simon的身体一路滚落下来，对方抓着女人的腰，又在下体处不住流连，说着破碎的句子。女人的泣音像是符咒般侵入Brandon的脑海，他四肢发软，下面的老二就硬起来了。视线在那两人的结合处紧紧驻扎，直到他们哆嗦着高潮，直到Simon回头，视线与Brandon相交。他不知道那一刻自己的眼中是布满了恐惧还是欲望，抑或两者皆有。但是他无法忘记，Simon艳红色的唇送了他一个意味不明的微笑。

他忘记后来自己是逃了还是进门去打招呼，总之两人都没再提过这件事。

现在他们分手了，Brandon觉得理所当然，甚至想要给Simon庆祝重回单身。他觉得自己真的是把对方当朋友的，即使Simon吐了一身让他给剥光在浴缸里搓个干净再换衣服，他也很坦然。为此他还一直很自豪，觉得自己并非对谁都能发情，即使是Simon这样……这样漂亮的人。他知道自己如此形容一个男人有些不妥，但对Simon也不算夸张。他有注意到对方身上非常光洁，甚至私处都没什么毛发。对方也不爱蓄胡子，看来是真的在这方面有所偏好，可是……Brandon忍不住好奇，既然如此，Simon为什么还要留头发……不过很快，他就把这个疑问给抛却脑后了。

 

同在一个屋檐下，两人也算搭档默契，因为都有轻微洁癖，谁有空都会打扫，所以也不用担心家里会多乱。而Simon由于从事艺术方面的工作，对家居布置更是上心。作为两个男人的起居室，这个家绝对算得上有情调又舒服。

不过Simon这个人什么都好，就是有些赌瘾。赢钱时候固然高兴，还会抱着Brandon亲几口。手气不好可就惨了，连自己喜欢的小摆设都拿起来砸，嘴里还气急败坏地骂骂咧咧。Brandon最不喜欢这时候的Simon，所以他多半会躲到自己的小房间去，等对方气消了再出来收拾残局。

其实相比Simon，Brandon自己也没什么好的。谁没点小癖好呢？不知道从什么时候开始，他发现自己对性有种极度的狂热。爱看色情杂志，逛聊天室，买性爱用品，一天不用几下自己的家伙都要发疯。无论在哪里，他心里似乎永远都想着那档事，控制不了，塞不回去。但日子总要继续的，他不缺肉体的抚慰，精神上却空虚。幸好他还有Simon，无关乎欲望，却能处得长久又开心。只此一个。

不过Brandon察觉到Simon并非和每个人都那么对盘，他和自己的妹妹Sissy在一起，就是个大灾难。打从Sissy说要借住几天，Brandon就不同意。但她来的时候已经是半夜，Brandon那天刚加班回来又很累，实在没心思再出门安顿妹妹，只好把房间让给她，自己在沙发上窝了一晚。

Brandon就在妹妹超高分贝的尖叫声中被吵醒。原来她早上正在洗澡，Simon却迷迷糊糊地进来解手，两个人都吓坏了，接着就你一句我一句地吵得不可开交。Brandon头疼地走过去劝架，结果Sissy看到他来就大吼：“Brandon，这人偷看我洗澡！”

“你有什么好看的？”Simon冷笑，从头到尾扫了她一眼。

Brandon不自觉地点头，让Sissy见了更恼火。

“你们都给我出去！”

“这是我家的浴室，凭什么我出去？”

眼看战火又要重燃，Brandon赶紧拉着Simon走了。

“Brandon，我说你眼光也太差。”

“那是我妹妹。”Brandon无奈道。

“妹妹？”Simon的语气充满不可置信，“一点都不像，她太没教养了。”

Brandon知道Simon是个心直口快的人，何况他这妹妹也的确不怎么样，故而他只是解释：“昨天太晚，所以我就让她留下了。待会儿准备带她出去找酒店住。”

“好。”Simon拍他的肩膀，显然对Brandon的说法十分满意。

尽管两人如此不对盘，当Brandon邀请Simon去观看Sissy演出的时候，后者却表现出了兴趣。Brandon只想试一试，因为他实在不想一个人去。

演出的时候他有意无意地关注着Simon的神情，以至于忽略了Sissy的歌声。她下台来，Simon倒还夸她唱得好。在一边看着他们正常地聊天，Brandon突然感觉到害怕。有一刻，他真的担心他们会搞到床上去。不过这一切并未发生。Sissy风风火火地来，然后又静悄悄地走了。

 

3

Brandon从没想过和Simon发展成这样的关系。如果有什么心思，也不会等到现在。

真的没有心思吗？或许连他自己都不清楚。他和Simon就像是两个已经在一起很久的人，彼此都有自己的生活节奏，互不干涉，在某些频率上又能够保持一致，互相扶持。细想之下太过理想了，以至于Brandon都不敢相信自己竟然拥有这样长久的关系。没有厌倦，暂无分离。

可是他亲手破坏了这一切。

Brandon想起那次Sissy的演出，Simon专注地聆听演唱，而他却只顾着看对方。他记得，Simon在餐厅耀眼的灯光下镀上了一圈光晕。当时Brandon那么想着，于黯淡角落擦了几下眼睛。

 

4

Brandon的心是从那时候开始混乱的，他得到一个很好的工作机会，调派到别处发展。他甚至已经可以展望之后的生活，只是，那里头不会有Simon了。其实这是很自然的事，只他不知如何开口，似乎面对Simon，告别变得艰难。他有些困惑，便寻求了心理医生的帮助。对方建议他把气氛弄的好一点，两人慢慢谈然后引到这个问题上，有点耐心，Simon会懂的。

可他来不及思索，为什么要把这样一句话就能交代的事搞得这么复杂？现在他只是需要有人来指引一条路，而顾不了它会通向哪里。

 

他们开了瓶酒，一喝就停不下来。Brandon的碟片机兀自运转着，将这个家里填满音乐。他听着Simon眉飞色舞地诉说今天上班遇到的笑话，与往日并无不同。只是在这种将要断绝的习以为常里，Brandon作为唯一的知情人觉得难过又不甘，他想要Simon一起来和他痛一痛，一如既往地分享。

“我要离开了。”此时一首歌断了，Brandon突兀地冒出来一句，Simon则有些发愣。当第二首歌的前奏响起时，他仿佛什么也没听到，仰头喝光了手中的酒。

“我说我要离开了。”Brandon握住Simon的手，后者这回不得不看着他了。

“去哪儿？”Simon问他。

“洛杉矶。”

“哦挺热闹，适合你。”

“那边的职位很有发展前途，我不想放弃。”

“什么时候走？”

“再过半年吧。”

“嘿，你垂头丧气什么，很好的机会啊。”

“是。”

“哎，以后每个月要少一笔收入了。”Simon用力地回捏着Brandon的手，语态却轻松。

很好，现在这一切正朝Brandon所想发展。

“我没想过要搬走。”Brandon发觉自己说错话，立刻改口，“是知道早晚有这一天，但没想到就来了。”

“行了吧你。”Simon抬屁股想站起来，无奈又跌回地上，“扶我一把。”他没等Brandon回答就搭上了对方的手臂，可竟然被反过来按住了肩膀，这下他是别想起来了。

Brandon看着Simon，也不说话，眼睛都不怎么眨，渐渐在里头积聚起一片水雾。Simon突然觉得自己有些冷酷无情，竟然一句挽留的话都没意思一下。可是说了有什么用？他又有什么立场呢？

“你这样的租客太难得，估计以后也不会遇到了。”Simon的嘴唇蠕动着，艳红刺目。

Brandon的水雾最终蒸腾在Simon的颈窝间，因为他俯下身，把自己的头靠在了对方的肩膀上。Simon很好闻，他忍不住吸了口气，突然意识到通常他和别人靠这么近都是在做什么，而他竟然把这套用在了Simon身上。

不，那些人，哪有Simon那么好。

终于，他在对方的脸颊上吻了一下，很轻的一下，吻面礼也比之热切。但他只是情不自禁又小心翼翼维护着脆弱的屏障。

没有反应。

接着他被大力推开了，随之而来的心痛可是不轻。然而下一秒，汹涌的亲吻却淹没了他。Brandon的后脑勺和后背还隐隐作痛，Simon压着他，恶狠狠地吻，一股血腥味在唇齿间蔓延开来。Brandon体内的兴奋因子也在蠢蠢欲动，他迫不及待地想要回应，手脚却都被制住了，可恶！这个姿势两人终归都不舒服，所以等Simon想要从Brandon身上起来，他的脚麻了。Brandon自告奋勇地给他揉，那脚恢复自如后却不老实，从他的衬衫下摆探了进去。

“解开。”Simon轻飘飘地来一句，Brandon照做。这副身板也不是第一次瞧见，却是第一次有机会近距离消遣。Simon忽然探身向前，把对方的头发给弄乱了。贴着Brandon的面颊蹭动，胡须有些扎他剃干净的脸庞。

“你该剃须了。”他抱怨道。

现在他们之间有些超出友人的亲密了，但Brandon似乎不觉得变扭。他们只是喝醉了，明天清醒过来就什么都不会记得。

不过他好像也不是很醉，Simon湿漉漉的舌头和嘴唇在他上身流连忘返，某种熟悉的欲望开始召唤他。他用手环住Simon，把对方的衣服撩起来，待对方移动到脖颈间时，蒙住彼此的头。空气有些窒闷，彼此的呼吸困缠，黑暗、隐秘。Brandon摸索着Simon的嘴唇，把自己的贴了上去。和方才Simon的粗暴相比，他简直太温柔了，黑暗中两人都不自觉笑了出来。Simon抱着Brandon躺到地上去，让对方趴在他身上，他在Brandon凌乱的发上吻了一下，一脸餍足。两人的性器隔着裤子摩擦着。Brandon想，这就算完了？

他自告奋勇地跨坐到Simon身上，拉下对方的裤子，然后把那个发胀的家伙送进嘴里。他想Simon应该很喜欢，不然喘息声不会那么动听，以至于Brandon随着它自渎，泄了满手。他把自己的精液涂到对方阴茎上，却吞下了对方射出来的。他的手指伸进自己后穴里鼓捣，那里实在太紧了，一时还无法容纳Simon。

Simon就那么看着Brandon动作着，有那么一刻，他怀疑自己或许产生了幻觉，他和Brandon，这样的亲密。他坐起来，同样把手指插进了Brandon的穴道。“我帮你。”他说。

Brandon坚持要自己坐上去。

“没关系吗？”Simon一脸担忧。

“当然。”

他们鼻尖相蹭，很快身体的碰撞带来起伏喘息。

 

5

Simon是个很有耐心的人，当他知道自己喜欢上Brandon的时候，他没有急于去捅破那层窗户纸。他只想要用一张温柔的网把对方罩在里面，他能看到和掌控的地方，那么一切就不会有问题。

他们第一次发生关系的那天，Simon其实特别高兴。他有些控制不住自己，把Brandon给弄伤了，可他又拉不下脸去问一句。因为表面上，是Brandon先开的头，他活该。

但见到对方偷偷收拾行李，他真的恼火了。请了一天假在家守株待兔，他料得一点不错，Brandon想趁自己不在偷偷溜走。那绝对是不成的。

Brandon大大方方地在他看电视的时候拿出行李，Simon简直气坏了。

“你做什么？”

“我先把行李搬出去。”

“不是还有半年吗？”

“最近比较忙，公司给安排了住处，比较方便。”

“哦，那我帮你叫车。”

Simon起身，根本没往电话那里去，而是一下子把Brandon推到了墙上。

“不许走。”Simon的手臂横在Brandon的脖子上，眼神简直要把后者戳穿。Brandon第一次见到这样的Simon，觉得自己好像做错了事。

“好，我不走。”他试图令自己的语气显得平静，“如果那天冒犯到你，我可以补偿。”

这话的意思倒成了是他强迫Simon了，其实彼此都很清楚那是你情我愿。然而倘若是陌生人，打一炮也就不会再见。偏偏他们是朋友，这下可能连朋友都要做不成。

 

6

“你不是说要补偿我吗？”

Brandon有些困惑：“是，但你拿剃刀干什么？”

“我又不是要宰了你……”顿了顿，Simon说道，“就像刮胡子一样，很快的。”

Brandon现在浑身糊满了肥皂泡沫，他还没反应过来，Simon的手已经招呼到他的下身去了。这一惊猝不及防，Brandon跳了一下，之前昂扬的性器瞬间就软了。

Simon忍不住笑出声：“别乱动，看看你。”

Brandon不敢想象自己有多狼狈，面色已经红得要滴出血来。而且他竟然……一下没有欲望了。

Simon刮得挺仔细，不过对Brandon来说这个过程就难熬了。刀摩擦在皮肤上痒极了，可他又不敢乱动，深怕一不小心出了什么乱子。因而整个人绷得紧紧的，穴肉无意识地一张一缩着。毫无预兆地，后穴突然有异物侵入感。

“你吸我。”Simon动了动手指，那穴肉又把他再度吸附住。

“我……”Brandon百口莫辩，他确实是控制不住，并未存着撩拨的心思，现在可谓骑虎难下。

不过Simon显然没再打算为难他，打开水龙头，开始为他冲洗。

干完这事之后Simon对他的喜爱简直要满溢出来，拉着他就躺到床上去，漂亮的蓝色床单将两人裹起来，然后Simon就不动了。Brandon哭笑不得，推开Simon道：“回你自己房间去。”

“不是说要补偿我吗？这就不认账了？”

“我以为刚才应该完了。”

“那只是开始。”

“什么？”他看到Simon狡黠地眨了一下眼，只是看着他沉默。他顿感不安起来，“你别不说话，到底什么意思？”

Simon只是抱过他，淡淡道：“睡觉吧，我很累了，明天再说。”然后就真的睡着了。

 

END?


End file.
